An Interesting Fan
by Velocity3127
Summary: Ross and Laura meet a young Austin and Ally fan...who has an interesting opinion about their relationship! This is my first fanfiction so I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Ross and Laura text conversation:**

Ross: Hey Laur!

Laura: Hi Ross!

Ross: Do you wanna do a fan meet-and-greet sometime?!

Laura: What do you mean?

Ross: We should have a cast reunion for A&A!

Laura: That would be awesome!:)

Ross: Cool! We can plan that sometime!

Laura: I'll ask Raini

Ross: I'll ask Calum

Laura: Awesome!

Ross: Whoops, gtg for my performance! It's in 10 mins;)

Laura: Have fun Ross!

Ross: Thanks! Bye!

Laura: Bye!

 **Laura's POV**

I can't wait to see Ross again! I really miss him, and after Austin and Ally ended, we barely got to see each other. And I think I kind of like him! Obviously I'm never going to tell him this; I don't want to end our friendship altogether. I'm happy being friends, and I'm fine keeping it that way.

 **Laura and Raini text conversation:**

Laura: Hi Raini!

Raini: Hey!

Laura: What do you think of doing a fan meet-and-greet sometime?

Raini: OMG! Great idea Laura!

Laura: It's Ross's idea:)

Raini: Aww, you like him, don't you;)

Laura: What? No!

Raini: Sure, whatever you say;) I'm in California next week though!

Laura: Really? So am I, and Ross is done his tour by then

Raini: So if Ross can get to California next week then all that's left is Calum!

Laura: Ross was gonna see if he could come to the reunion

Raini: Awesome! See you next week!

Laura: Yay!

 **Ross and Calum text conversation:**

Ross: Hey Calum!

Calum: Hey!

Ross: Do you want to do a cast reunion sometime?

Calum: Yeah!

Ross: Laura and I were thinking of a fan meet-and-greet

Calum: Awww, you totally like her

Ross: No I don't! I like her as a friend!

Calum: Sure, bro. Whatever you say

Ross: So what do you think of the meet-and-greet idea?

Calum: It's a great idea!

Ross: Awesome!

 **Ross and Laura text conversation:**

Ross: Hey Laur!

Laura: Hi Ross! How was the concert?

Ross: Awesome! Hey, I talked to Calum and he thinks the meet-and-greet idea is great!

Laura: Raini and I are both in California next week

Ross: Cool, I can be there too! I'll have to ask Calum if he can

Laura: Yay! See you next week!

 **Ross and Calum text conversation:**

Ross: Laura, Raini and I are all in California next week

Calum: Well, if you all can, I can find a way!

Ross: That sounds awesome! See you then!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

 **I forgot to do an author's note in my first chapter, but I just want to say that if there's something that you think could be improved, I would really appreciate constructive criticism. I'm really new to all this fanfiction writing, so I hope you can help me improve. Thanks!**

* * *

 **Laura's POV**

We met so many fans this morning! Ross, Raini, Calum, and I are eating lunch at the food court, and then Raini and Calum decide to go back out to go talk to some more fans.

"How's life?" Ross asks me.

"Good, college has been really busy!" I reply, "How was your tour?"

He starts to reply and then a little girl, no more than 8 years old, walks up to us.

"You're Ross Lynch and Laura Marano from Austin and Ally!" she exclaims, "I love you guys!"

"Aw, that's awesome!" I reply.

"What's your favorite episode?" Ross asks.

"I like all of them except Chapters and Choices, Real Life and Reel Life, Last Dances and Last Chances, Relationships and Red Carpets, Wedding Bells and Wacky Birds, Karaoke and Kalamity, Comebacks and Crystal Balls, Musicals and Moving On, and Duets and Destiny!"

Ross laughs. "How specific!"

"Why don't you like those episodes?" I ask her, curious.

"I don't like kissing!" was her firm reply.

"Well, some people do!" Ross laughs.

"I liked when Austin and Ally were friends!" the girl told us, "Just like you guys!"

"Yep, we're just friends!" Ross confirms.

"So you're not one of those people who supports Raura?" I ask, purely out of curiosity.

Ross laughs, and the girl replies, "Nope! I think you two are great friends but you should stay that way."

* * *

 **After the day ends: Ross's POV**

"Today was so much fun!" I told Laura.

"Yeah! Great idea, Ross." she replied.

"Remember that girl at the food court?" I recalled.

"Remember when she said, 'I don't like kissing!'" Laura laughed.

"And she said that we're 'just friends'." I reminisced.

"Yep, just friends." Laura confirmed.

Secretly, I like Laura. But obviously she just likes me as a friend, as she's just confirmed. And I'm fine with just being friends, if that's what she wants. Don't get me wrong, I _loved_ all those episodes that the girl at the food court didn't. Austin and Ally have always reminded me of myself and Laura, and I wish that we could have a relationship like theirs. I guess that's why people ship Raura.

Laura's voice snapped me back to attention. "Great seeing you today, Ross!"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow!" I replied.

Tomorrow I'm going to be staying in California and Laura wants me to go to her house and we can hang out. Nothing like a day of spending time with your best friend/secret crush!

* * *

 **Author's note: So that's the second chapter! I hope you liked it. Please review and give constructive criticism; I would really appreciate that!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I know not that many people are reading this, and that's totally fine with me. I love writing, so I'll continue to do it!**

* * *

 **Laura's POV**

I invited Ross over to my house today so that we could hang out. Ever since Austin and Ally ended, he's been really busy with R5 and I barely got to see him. This weekend, however, he came to California for the meet-and-greet, but since it was only for a day, he could stay for another day and we could hang out. I know that we're just friends, and sometimes that makes me sad, but it's fine. We're still going to have a lot of fun today!

I heard a knock on the door.

"Laura, it's me, Ross!"

I opened the door. "Hi Ross!"

"Hi Laura!"

"So, what do you want to do today?" I asked.

"We should watch Austin and Ally!" he replied.

"Great idea!" I agreed.

We went upstairs into my bedroom. My parents and Vanessa were out for the morning, so Ross and I were just staying inside.

"What episode do you want to watch?" Ross asked me.

"How about something in season 2?" Season 2 is my favorite season. That's the season where Austin and Ally realize that they like each other. I thought it was so romantic! It was also during the filming of season 2 that I realized that I like Ross. I'm not going to tell him this, obviously.

"Season 2 is cool," Ross replied, "let's watch Campers and Complications!"

"Okay," I replied, and I turned on my iPad (as stars of the show, we get unlimited access to all episodes). I remembered that at the beginning of Campers and Complications, Ally already likes Austin, but Austin is with Kira. Later in the episode, Austin realizes that he likes Ally.

After we finished watching Campers and Complications, we decided to just keep watching the episodes in order from there. So, I clicked on Chapters and Choices and we kept watching. Almost immediately, the mood in the room shifted.

"I love this episode," Ross told me,"it's my favorite in season 2 other than Real Life and Reel Life."

"Oh," I responded,"um, why is that?"

"I don't really know..." he replied.

 **Ross's POV**

Okay, okay. Why did I tell Laura that I liked Chapters and Choices and Real Life and Reel Life? It's true, those were super awesome to film. Laura and I got to kiss! Now I have to explain to her why they're my favorite episodes.

"I don't really know..." I told her when she asked why they were my favorite episodes.

"Really?" she sounded skeptical.

"Uh, well, I..." I struggled to come up with a valid explanation, "I like the Jungle Cafe!"

The Jungle Cafe. Seriously, Ross?

"Oh! I like you too!"

I nearly choked. And there was nothing in my mouth.

"What?" I managed to say.

"I said I like it too! The Jungle Cafe!" Laura repeated.

Oh. That's what she said.

"Haha, yeah, I thought you said something else..."

Awkward. Meanwhile, in the episode, Austin and Dez are in the food court.

"Austin. You have to make a decision."

Laura laughed, remembering what came after.

"When you look into your heart...do you see yourself with a sausage or a mushroom?"

I remember when we filmed that. Calum always did such a good job as Dez. And Laura was great as Ally.

"You're a great actress!" I blurted.

"Aw, thanks, Ross! You're a really great actor, too!"

Now things were just getting awkward. How were we ever going to get through this episode? The kissing scene was still coming up. I wonder how Laura will react.

 **Laura's POV**

Ross is acting a little weird today. I'm not sure why, but it might have to do with the fact that we're watching the episode where Austin and Ally kiss. After all, we're just friends, and that can get weird. He said that this is one of his favorite season 2 episodes, other than Real Life and Reel Life. Those are my favorite in season 2 as well, although it's for a different reason than the Jungle Cafe. Those are the episodes where we kissed! But the Jungle Cafe was pretty cool too. I remember whenever they redecorated the set to represent a different location, Ross would get super excited. I thought that was pretty cool, too.

"Look, Ross, You Can Come to Me is about to start!" I told him.

"When you're on your own, drownin' alone, and you need a rope that can pull you in." I began to sing.

We sang along to You Can Come to Me, and then it came to the part where Austin and Ally meet backstage. Ross looked a little uncomfortable, but I ignored him.

"I know I can do anything. As long as I'm with you." Austin said onscreen.

* * *

 **Author's note: I hope you liked it! Please review with feedback!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Thank you to Ottsel Cath and guest for your feedback and encouragement! It means a lot to me:)**

* * *

 **Ross's POV**

"I know I can do anything. As long as I'm with you." Austin said onscreen.

I don't know why, but this sentence just resonated with me so much. Austin said that to Ally, and I realized that I could say that to Laura and it would have just as much meaning. Laura has always been there to encourage me, and she's been such a great friend. Just like Ally was to Austin. True love can blossom from a great friendship, just as Austin and Ally have proved...

* * *

 **Laura's POV**

Just as Austin and Ally are about to kiss, something that I totally did not expect to happen happened. Ross leaned in, and...he kissed me. I gasped, and I kissed him back. It barely lasted a second, but I felt the butterflies and I saw the fireworks. Why did this give me so much deja vu?

"I'm...sorry, Laura." he said, "I've been meaning to do that for a long time."

"What?" I was baffled.

"It's just...I like you, Laura." he confessed.

"I like you too, Ross." I told him.

There was an awkward silence while Chapters and Choices finished and Partners and Parachutes began. What was Ross going to say? I sat there uncomfortably, then I couldn't take it anymore.

"Ross?" I whispered.

"I...Laura..." he started.

Say something, Laura!

* * *

 **Ross's POV**

I know I should say something. But honestly, I don't seem to be able to say anything understandable because LAURA JUST SAID THAT SHE LIKES ME! And now we're even watching Partners and Parachutes. It was at this moment that I realized that if it wasn't for Austin and Ally, I would never had met Laura. How fitting that the two characters that brought us together were also the two characters in the same situation as us at this moment. I was about to tell Laura this, when she began to say something.

"We kissed...it was good."

I knew where this was going, so I went along with her.

"Really good."

"Okay, really good."

And then Dez onscreen said the next line: "Magical, even."

I couldn't help it, I started laughing! Laura and I knew the show too well. It's true, we _are_ a lot like Austin and Ally! We can even use their dialogue to express our own feelings!

"Ross?" Laura suddenly sounded serious.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Promise me that no matter what happens with us, we'll always be friends." she told me.

"Of course, Laura." I reassured her.

And I know that we always will be friends. If we start dating, and if we ever break up, I know that we'll still be friends. We will always be the Austin and Ally of the real world.

* * *

 **Author's note: I hope you liked it! I tried to express more of their feelings but I'm not really good at romantic stuff. There will probably be a few more chapters, but I don't really have it all planned out. As always, constructive criticism is appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Thanks so much to everyone who's reading my story! And thank you for those who faved and followed! I get that the first chapter probably wasn't great...so thank you for giving me a second chance! (Or third, or fourth, or fifth) A special thanks to those who reviewed with feedback! Just to be clear, this story takes place around present day, a fair amount of time after Austin and Ally finished filming. I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

 **Laura's POV**

It was still mid-morning, and after watching Partners and Parachutes, Ross and I decided to go do something else fun. So we decided to go play some instruments! At first I played the piano and he played the guitar, and we sang a whole bunch of Austin and Ally songs.

"No matter what you do I'm gonna steal your heart!" Ross sang.

"Wow! I think we went through every song in the entire show!" I told him.

"Yep, I think so!" he confirmed.

"What should we do now?" I asked.

"Why don't we play clarinet golf!" Ross suggested.

I laughed. Austin and Ally played clarinet golf in one episode. It was hilarious! Only Ross would suggest playing clarinet golf. Or Calum.

We set up a golf course, and then I grabbed a clarinet.

"Do you want to start?" I asked Ross.

"Okay!" he replied, and he began to try to play.

It was really funny! It took Ross twelve strokes in total to get the golf ball in the hole.

"Your turn!" he told me.

I took the clarinet, and then I swung it at the golf ball. Somehow, it passed through all the random books and instruments that we set up as obstacles, and it went in the hole!

"Hole in one!" Ross laughed.

Why was this bringing back old memories...? The next thing that happened reminded me why this situation felt so familiar.

"Hey Laura," Ross said, "what do you think of having lunch together at that restaurant down the block?"

"Ross Shor Lynch," I replied, "or should I say Austin Monica Moon, are you asking me out on our first official date?"

Ross laughed.

"Laura Marie Marano, or should I say Ally _Edgar_ Dawson, now that we know her middle name, that's exactly what I'm doing." he told me.

"Then yes!" I affirmed.

We both started laughing. It really seemed as though deciding to watch Chapters and Choices and Partners and Parachutes, as well as playing clarinet golf, not to mention my hole-in-one, was all something planned. So that it would all match up with the show. What a hilarious coincidence! Or maybe not a coincidence, just that we both know the show all too well.

* * *

 **Ross's POV**

I can't believe we're finally going on our first date! This should've happened years ago, but we agreed that we wouldn't date while we filmed the show, and then I was busy with our tour.

"Laura?" I asked while we were walking to the restaurant, "What happens if the paparazzi sees us?"

"We'll say we're just having lunch as friends." she said.

We arrived at the restaurant. It was brightly lit, and didn't really seem like a very romantic place. Good. People wouldn't suspect that we're on a date, right? And no one even seems to recognize us. We sat down at our table, and we got the menus. I thought that no one would recognize us, and I especially didn't expect to see someone we knew. But I was wrong.

* * *

 **Author's note: So that's chapter 5! Kind of a cliffhanger, but you can probably guess who they saw;) The next chapter or two will offer more insight into their relationship. I hope you like my story so far, please review with feedback to help me improve!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Laura's POV**

We arrived at the restaurant, and we sat down and got our menus. Then just as I thought no one would recognize us, someone quite familiar popped out from behind the corner.

"Ross Lynch and Laura Marano!" a little girl's voice called.

Of course, it was the girl from yesterday who thought that Raura should _not_ be a thing.

"Fancy seeing you here!" I told her.

"You're going out to lunch together? As friends? Don't you think the paparazzi will think you're _dating_?" she inquired.

I didn't really know how to respond to that, but Ross was able to. He laughed.

"Oh, it's no big deal! I'm just hanging out with Laura! We're great friends!" he responded.

Now that I think about it, why is that girl always by herself? She must not be older than 8 years old, but I haven't seen her parents or guardians.

"Where are your parents?" I asked her.

"My parents? Oh, I'm by myself." she said.

"What do you mean?" Ross asked.

"I'm on an assignment here in Los Angeles!" she told us.

"Assignment?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm Megan Simpson, reporter for the California Kids News, and crazy fan of Austin and Ally!"

So that was her name. Megan Simpson. Funny how Austin and Ally had a girl like her, Megan Simms.

"Megan Simpson!" Ross said, "Like Megan Simms from the show?"

"Yeah, except I think that you guys should just be friends. Also I'm not a crazy gossip; I work alone and mostly keep stuff to myself until we have to write news stories. Then I write whatever I need to and I don't gossip about everything else." she explained.

For an eight-year-old, she's quite eloquent. Then again, she writes news stories.

"So, tell me some stuff. I started writing about your meet-and-greet, but an interview with you guys would be a great bonus." she said.

"Well, there's not much to tell!" Ross laughed.

"What do you guys think about all the Raura stuff on the internet? Is it weird for you guys just as friends?" she pressed.

"Haha, just friends..." I nervously stumbled.

"Well, our fans seem very dedicated..." Ross tried.

As we stumbled for the right words, a waiter showed up and asked if we wanted to order yet. This forced Megan to move aside and for us to regrettably tell the waiter that we hadn't looked at the menu. After the waiter left, Megan continued talking to us.

"How weird was kissing on the show? I mean, I'm a huge fan of Austin and Ally, but I hate kissing!" she continued.

"Okay, Megan, is it alright if you come back to conduct this interview after lunch? The waiter needs to take our order." Ross gently tried to get her to leave.

"Fine, I'll be back in half an hour!" Megan called as she skipped away.

"Wow, what a hectic date!" Ross remarked.

" _Date_?" we heard from not too far away.

Uh oh...

* * *

 **Ross's POV**

"You guys are on a _date_?" Megan asked, astonished.

What do I say now? Help me, Laura! And of course she did.

"No, no!" Laura laughed, a bit nervously, "Ross said 'what a hectic _day_!'"

"Yeah," I deadpanned, "this morning Laura and I played the piano, guitar, and even golf!"

"We're not on a _date_!" Laura reassured Megan.

"Oh, okay then. See you in half an hour!" she called as she skipped away again.

That was a close one.

* * *

 **Author's note: the return of the said "interesting fan"! The next chapter will contain more show references, and it will definitely explore their feelings more. As always, feedback is appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Laura's POV**

After our encounter with Megan, I was feeling a bit uneasy. Talking to her made me realize that either our relationship had to be kept a secret or we would have to tell everyone, either which way it would be difficult.

"Ross?" I whispered.

"Yes?"

"Are we going to keep this a secret, or are we going to make this public?"

"Maybe we should keep it a secret. We just have to act normal in public places, where there are cameras, where there are windows, where there's any chance that people will see..."

I laughed.

"Remember Relationships and Red Carpets?" I asked.

"Oh yeah," Ross recalled, "this happened to Austin and Ally!"

"But seriously, what are we going to do?" I asked, becoming distressed.

"I don't know," Ross admitted, "let's just get through this date and move forward from there."

We ordered our lunch, sandwiches, and then we waited for the food to come. It was getting kind of awkward between us, so I tried to start a conversation.

"So...how cool is this restaurant?" was the only thing I could think of saying. Somehow it sounded vaguely familiar...

"Very cool." Ross affirmed.

This seemed to be a _very_ familiar situation. Ross laughed, and the next thing he said reminded me exactly of why I knew this situation.

"How cool is this _fork_?" was what he said.

"Couples and Careers." I recalled.

"Laura, what are we going to do?" Ross sounded desperate, "I like you and I want us to be together, but how?"

"I have an idea," I told him.

* * *

 **Ross's POV**

Laura's idea is either crazy or genius. Usually she's both. Laura is a crazy genius, so this could go either way.

"Hi Megan!" Laura greeted her.

"Alright, so are you guys ready for this interview?" Megan asked us.

"Yeah, I think so." I sounded uncertain.

"First question!" Megan launched, "Tell me something fun about filming Austin and Ally."

"Well, one time Laura couldn't pronounce 'rotten'!" I laughed.

"I already told you, I can't pronounce -ton or -ten words!" she protested.

"Okay, cool!" Megan continued without pause, "what do you guys think when you see all that _Raura_ rubbish online?"

I took a deep breath. Here goes...

* * *

 **Author's note: dun dun dun! Another sort of cliffhanger but again, you probably know what's going to happen;) As always, constructive criticism is appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Laura's POV**

"What do you guys think when you see all that _Raura_ rubbish online?" Megan asked.

"Do you want to know what I _really_ think?" I asked, looking over at Ross.

Megan nodded, and Ross took a deep breath.

"What I really think," I responded, "is, ' _What does_ Ross _think of all this? And what does he think of_ me _? Does he like me? Are we friends?'_ "

"And to answer all of Laura's questions," Ross continued, " _I think that it's cool. I think that Laura's awesome. Yes. And yes.'_ "

"Okay, so to recap," Megan said, "So Ross thinks that the Raura stuff is cool, _I disagree,_ Ross thinks that Laura's awesome, and...WHAT?! Wait, so Ross likes Laura? Laura, how do you feel about this?"

"I think..." I replied, "I like Ross, too. And we lied to you, we _were_ on a date. But we didn't know how we were going to tell everyone."

"Aw, man!" Megan sighed, "You guys are better just as friends! Still, I respect your feelings for each other, and I know that all the Raura fans will be happy."

Megan is _very_ mature for her age. I like that about her.

"Thanks, Megan." Ross said appreciatively, "We know that you're not a huge fan of Raura, but we can't help how we feel about each other."

"That's okay," Megan replied, "but now can you tell be some details? When did you realize that you liked each other? And when did you tell each other? And how did you decide to come here for lunch? And why did you choose to tell me about it?"

Megan also recovers from disappointment _really_ quickly. Ross laughed.

"Well, I think that I've always known that I've liked Laura. And we only told each other this morning." Ross explained.

"Yeah, I've always liked Ross since filming Girlfriends and Girl Friends, or around that time." I added, "And we just came here for lunch because it's a good restaurant, and we didn't really know whether we wanted to keep our relationship a secret or not."

"How did you decide to tell me about it?" Megan inquired.

And so the conversation continued, and pretty soon she knew everything about our little romance.

"Thank you so much guys!" Megan told us after the interview finished, "And don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your relationship until the magazine is published."

"That would be great, thanks, Megan!" I responded appreciatively.

Then Ross and I went back to my house. I was really happy about our relationship. Our date went pretty well, and no one but Megan knew about us. But then I realized something.

"Ross, what will we tell our families?" I asked him.

"I don't know, should we keep it a secret or should we tell them? I rather doubt that they'd read Megan's magazine, but it would end up getting on the media anyways." he responded.

"But if we told them, then chances are Vanessa would accidentally reveal the fact that we're together. You know how she loves to tease me about you." I realized.

"How about the next time they ask us about it, we tell them. But if they don't ask, we don't say anything." Ross decided.

I agreed with this. I trust Ross with my life, and I know that he knows what's best for us. I'm confident that no matter what happens, we'll be happy together, and that's all that matters.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **Author's note: I hope you liked it! I would've written more about their relationship but I don't really have a lot of experience in that area if you know what I mean...**

 **Thank you to everyone who's read up to here, your support is really appreciated! If anyone** _wants_ **to help write about their relationship, just PM me and I can make an epilogue with a couple more chapters if you want!**

 **My next story should be coming out soon!**


End file.
